


The Explanation of a Relationship

by TeapotsPotatoes



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: All Relationships took Place in The Past, During 'Interview with the Vampire', M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeapotsPotatoes/pseuds/TeapotsPotatoes
Summary: So, I really like these books. And I do intend to add a second part to this. But I wanted to make some more, hypothetical explanatory stuff on how Louis's relationships worked. So this is Daniel getting sidetracked during the interview and asking Lous,"Do you hate Lestat."
Relationships: Armand/Louis de Pointe du Lac, Lestat de Lioncourt/Louis de Pointe du Lac
Kudos: 18





	The Explanation of a Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)  
> 

“Do you-do you hate Lestat?”  
The boy asks hesitently as he retrieves a glass of water from a small cooler. The person, rather the vampire, whom he asked raises his eyebrow.  
“Hm? What do you mean?”  
The boy trots back to the table and doesn’t make eye contact as he entails his question.  
“I mean, do you hate him? Do you regret being with him… in such a way?”  
“No.” The vampire, Louis, answers directly and smiles at the boy. Louis’s smile is quite pleasant, but sweat runs down the boy’s brow when making eye contact. The problem with being near Louis are his eyes, he’s explained that vampires have exuberantly bright eyes but his are a deep and quite literally a flat green which can ultimately be described as the decaying and dull eyes of a corpse. So when he smiles with genuine interest, the emotion behind that smile is truly incomprehensible.  
“You see Daniel. All vampires are connected to each other. Creators love their creations and vice versa. But Lestat… he’s quite literally the most disgusting, spineless little welch I’ve ever met. But I believe I still hold some sort of love for him, though if I saw him now… I’d.. I don’t know what I would do, and what he would do to me, if he was still alive.” Louis averts his eyes as he spoke his last sentence.  
“Lestat was quite different from the other vampires The ones I have met so far, I mean. He’s a loving man, who’s quite dramatic, and well, volatile. He doesn’t know how to use his feelings… I truly don’t know much of his past, but I believe that pain comes from somewhere… heavens I don’t know where. But he always had an anger behind his eyes as he berated me for boring him.” He laughs quietly.  
“It’s quite humorous to think about it now.”  
“But in all honesty, I felt bad for him. He didn’t know any better. And I had to continuously remind myself. That Lestat is capable of human understanding… or he was…” He frowns for a moment. “He was a person. He was a unique individual who had a life of his own, a family and peers… and.” He falters. “What I’m trying to say is that despite every single part of his morally reprehensible personality and behavior, their was a person beneath that shell of vanity. A person who loves cello music and romanesque art.”  
“But I imagine your confusion when I mentioned my relationship with Armand. If I ever did anything in front of the man he’d pitch woo, he was desperate for attention, to such a degree it annoyed me. And just, the idea that Armand was quite possibly the more annoying than Lestat made me realize, we just were not mean’t to be.” He laughs and Daniel joins him in quiet acknowledgement as he quickly rights something down.  
“He’ s just so complicated compared to Armand. I never really learned of his past, but now it’s the only thing I think about. I wanted to know more, but he just kept shutting me and later Claudia out. And that’s ultimately how one thing lead to another.” He drags his finger across his throat and shrugs.  
“Oh, I’ve spoken for quite a bit now haven’t I? Where did we leave off again?”  
Daniel flips through his notes, but tears out the page he previously wrote on and puts it in his bag, without Louis noticing.


End file.
